everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Scars
'Summary: '''Most of the Rebel Mythos finally decide to open up about each other's pasts ''The camera opens up in the hallway in front of the Mythology classroom, the bell rings and students began pouring out of their respective classes. Out walk the Rebel Mythos, their faces either pale from worry and stress or with a few tear stains. The most dreaded assignment has been announced, Family History. They exchange glances, it's about time some of them open up. ''Huli Shang walks into her dorm room only to find most of her friends inside. All they said was: ''We need to talk." Huli and Yue make their friends some tea and sat down. They ask them if this is about the assignment. Erin nods and tells Huli that they're feel incredibly uncomfortable doing it since they couldn't bare the thought of reminiscing about their troubled pasts. But they just wanted to let it out and not keep it in, which is what's torturing them on the inside. Yue puts her hand on Erin's shoulder and smiles. She tells her that it's alright. Midnight takes a deep breath and decides to fess up first. She reveals that her mother, Nyx, had banished her brother, Thanatos, all because he had cared for her during all those years of abuse, he often had to leave to do his job and to comfort to their fallen siblings. Without him, her life became a living hell. From whipping to stabbing if she showed any form of resistance to her "mother's" so called training. To become the darkness and evil Goddess. Midnight also reveals that she had attempted to shoot herself once but Thanatos caught the bullet and hugged her telling her that she's the only true family he has. Nyx simply couldn't accept the amount of goodness her daughter has within her heart. Midnight wipes a tear away and sniffles alittle. Sundarata and Elena look at their friends and sighed, that they didn't become Rebels just because they hate their destinies but they want to get away from all the trauma they've endured. Elena begins to cry as tears begin to fall from her face she said that those men, did horrible things to her and Sundarata. All because they are the daughters of women who've started wars because of their beauty. And this lead them to having several injuries. Sundarata grabs her knees to stop them from shaking and says that what happened was far too painful them to dive deeper into. Noche hugs the weeping Elena close to comfort her as tears began to flow down faster than ever. He tells her that she's actually much luckier than himself and Aira. Aira wheels herself over closer and nods. She explained that she was put in this wheel chair after an accident which caused her to lose control of her legs and her wings were broken off in process, even though she is now disabled her father's treatment of her didn't get any better. It was still the usual beatings if she could not perform the sacrificial tasks. Aira rolls up her sleeves revealing hundreds if not thousands of scars along her arms. They were from so called blood sacrifices as punishment if she ever refused to perform her duties in the mortal sacrifices in which she is supposed to give blood.in brutal and painful methods such as stabbing her arms repeatedly or cutting off blood flow to the point where her arm almost feels like it's going to burst. Noche took off his blindfold, revealing that he is blind. But with several cuts along his face from trying to protect victims from his own father. He often received beatings and starvation as punishment. Shield, Asura, Arashi and Saphed suddenly gave Noche a guy group hug. Shield tells him that they both a two of a kind. Shield fesses up that his mother Bellona also does the same to him, if she ever finds him "acting weak". Saphed tells his friends about how he and his father spent most of their time on the run from former generals whom were still loyal to Ravana and how he feared that every day would be his last. Arashi and Asura both reveal that they both never really had